German Patent No. 44 42 357 A1 describes a data transmission method in which data is transmitted between a data processing device and a terminal. Before receiving the data transmission, there is a mutual authentification using codes stored in a security module in the data processing device and in the terminal. Furthermore, a code is also transmitted, indicating whether the data records have been altered during the transmission. The security of the transmission is thus linked to the use of these security modules.